


We Have Each Other

by Bellarke011



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: mentions of bellarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke011/pseuds/Bellarke011
Summary: The story of how Clarke found Madi after Praimfaya.I started writing this before the trailer came out, so I'm sorry if it isn't very accurate to the actual show.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke had boils all over her skin causing her excruciating pain as she ran away from the wall of fire chasing after her. The fire nearly burned her skin even more as she slammed the door to the lab shut behind her. She ripped the oxygen helmet off from her head as a coughing fit took over. Because of the radiation, blood was spattering from her mouth and onto the metal table, dripping down onto the white floor. Not having any strength left, she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

When she finally woke up, Clarke looked at her arms. The radiation boils were gone and she was overcome with confusion. Standing up, she looked at the date on the only operating computer in the lab. She had been unconscious for nearly three days. She rushed over to the large, white door that led outside. She considered opening the door, but then she remembered the reason that she was in the lab.  
Less than two months ago, Clarke had learned that the nuclear power plants were beginning to overheat. It was only a matter of time before they would explode, sending a wall of radiation and fire to overtake everything on earth. Most of the population had taken shelter in a large bunker underground, and the other eight people who didn’t make it into the bunker had planned on going into space to live on the space station. The rocket wouldn’t launch unless someone went to the top of the satellite tower and switched it on, and as a result, Clarke was left behind as seven of her friends left the atmosphere.

* * *

By the time Clarke was able to leave the lab, the date on the computer had shown that she had been in there for almost six months. She grabbed her pack and walked over to the door. Slowly, she began to pull it open, terrified of what may greet her on the other side. The fires had burned out and the once green landscape was now charred and full of ashes. There was nothing left in that area apart from the concrete building that kept her safe and the sky was cloudy, but she saw the sun shyly beginning to peek out. Clarke noticed the old, rusty rover on the other side of the ashy clearing and ran to it as fast as she could, not stopping to wonder how it had lasted through the fires.

“Please start, please start, please start,” she mumbled, turning the key in the ignition. The solar-powered engine rewarded her with the low hum that signaled that it was on.

Trees eventually came into view and she made sure to keep the rover centered on what remained of the trail. The rover eventually began to slow down, so she stopped it in a clearing to recharge and got out. She turned around, startled, when she heard a thud on the dusty ground behind her, followed by the muffled sounds of a child crying. Curious, she walked in the direction of the sound.

Sitting behind a large pine tree was a little girl holding her ankle with one hand and crying into the sleeve of her other arm. The girl could not have been older than six years old, and her dark brown hair was full of ashes. Clarke slowly walked toward the girl, cracking a stick as she stepped. The girl continued crying as she looked up in fear and tried to back away, only to hurt her ankle more.

“Hey,” Clarke said, stopping. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

The girl’s crying turned into more of a whimper as she calmed down. She looked up at Clarke with large, ocean blue eyes.

“I can help you,” Clarke continued. “Can I take a look at your ankle?”

The little girl relaxed her right leg and let Clarke inspect her wound. There was a gash on the girl’s ankle. It was badly cut, but thankfully not deep enough to need stitches.

“It’s just a little scratch,” Clarke explained in a way the child would understand. “I have something in the rover that can help with that. Do you want me to get it?”

The girl nodded nervously. “Yes, please,” she said quietly.

Clarke told her to keep her sleeve pressed to the wound before going back to the rover and opening the rear door. She rummaged through the remaining supplies under the benches until she found a small, rolled up bandage. Closing the back door behind her, she returned to the girl.

“I don’t have anything to clean it with, but if we find some water we can clean it there,” Clarke explained, wrapping the clean bandage around the girl’s small ankle. “What’s your name?”

“Madi,” the girl replied nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if I got some feedback so I know where I could improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi finds some of Clarke's drawings, so Clarke begins to tell her the story of The 100.

“That is a beautiful name, Madi,” Clarke said, causing Madi to give her a little smile. “I’m Clarke.”

“Thank you,” Madi said shyly. “I think your name is cool, too.”

“Madi,” Clarke said, concerned. “How long have you been out here?”

“Just a couple days, but I left my house after the fire was gone and found somewhere safe,” Madi placed her hand on a tree for support as she tried to stand up. She froze. “I thought I was alone. My parents are gone. I don’t know why they left without me.”

“Gone?"

“I saw them, they went outside to get things to bring to the safe place and never came back for me,” Madi looked sad, but she didn’t cry.

“What happened after they went outside?” Clarke asked.

“There was a bright light, and it didn’t go away for a long time,” panic began to show in the child’s eyes as she recalled the events. “The walls burned and I got bumps all over me that really hurt. I didn’t see my mom and dad after they went out there.” The tears began flowing down Madi’s face and she leaned toward Clarke for comfort.

* * *

Once she got Madi to calm down and stop crying, Clarke helped her climb into the front seat of the rover and secured the seatbelt around the small girl. Before getting into her seat, Clarke stopped at the back of the rover and grabbed a pack of dried berries that she had gathered before the fires. She then climbed into her seat and turned to Madi.

“Here,” she held out the small, cloth bag of berries. “You’re probably hungry."

Madi nodded and gratefully took the bag. “I couldn’t find any food on my own. I’m glad you’re here to help me, Clarke. Thank you.”

“Well,” Clarke started the rover and began driving down the dusty path. “I’m glad I found you, too. It’s nice to not be completely alone.”

Madi nodded somewhat enthusiastically with a mouthful of berries.

“Where are we going?” Madi asked about an hour later.

“We’re going to find some shelter.”

Madi looked curiously out the window. “I see something over there,” she pointed toward a mountain. “There’s a cave.”

Clarke drove over to the cave to inspect it.

“Can I come?” Madi asked as Clarke stepped out of the rover.

“Not yet,” Clarke told her. “I have to make sure it’s safe.”

* * *

They spent the next few days living in the cave, learning the basics about each other: how old they are, their favorite hobby, what their parents were like, but one day, Madi became curious.

“I found your drawings in the rover,” Madi said when Clarke entered the cave after collecting herbs outside. “Who are these people?” She held up some of the pictures.

Clarke stared at the drawings of the familiar faces: the woman with the intricate design tattooed on her face, the man who spoke with inevitable sarcasm, the sweet teenage boy who was recruited early for engineering, the sassy Latina mechanic, the brave girl who at first went overlooked, the girl Clarke had started out hating but eventually came to respect, and one other. Him. Clarke hadn’t dared to speak his name or look at his picture since they left.

“Bellamy,” a choked whisper fell from Clarke’s lips. His name was all she could say at that moment.

“Bellamy?” Madi said, examining the charcoal drawings in her hand. “Which one is that?”

Clarke took the drawings, and before Madi could ask what she was doing, she laid the drawings across the floor. “What do you want to know about them?” she asked.

Madi excitedly sat down in front of the drawings with a wide smile. “Everything,” she replied. “Tell it like a story."

“Okay,” Clarke took a moment to think before beginning. “Once upon a time, there was a castle in the sky...'

Madi gave her a confused look. “The castle was in the sky?” she questioned, stopping Clarke from continuing. “Are you sure you’re telling the truth?"

“Yes, I’m telling the truth,” Clarke laughed. “Now, do you want to hear the story?”

The six-year-old nodded eagerly.

“The people who lived there were scared of the ground below,” Clarke continued and tried to phrase the story in a way that the child would understand. “But the castle was dying, so they decided to send the bad children down to the scary place to see if they could survive.”

Madi pointed at the drawings. “Were they the bad children?”

“Some of them, yes.”

Madi smiled at the drawings before looking back to Clarke for more of the story.

“In the beginning, there were a hundred of them,” Clarke paused and looked at the drawings. “A hundred and one,” she corrected herself. “Counting Bellamy.”

”Bellamy,” Madi looked through the drawings. “Which one is he?”

Clarke pointed out the picture of the man with the shaggy black hair and freckles.

“Why is he counted special?”

“Because,” Clarke paused, thinking of a child-friendly way to explain. “Because he pretended to be a guard on the ship when the bad children were sent down. He went so he could protect his sister.”

“Not yet, but I’ll probably draw one soon,” Clarke said sadly as she looked longingly at Bellamy’s picture before turning back to Madi. “Do you want to hear more about the children?"

Madi nodded, pulling her attention away from the drawings.

“They were alone with no parents,” Clarke continued. “So they did whatever they wanted. Then, the monsters came out. Some of them killed the children. Some took the children away to steal their bones,” Clarke thought she should stop, but the look on Madi’s face was of pure fascination. “One even stole their minds. But the bad children fought back…”

“What happened when they fought back?” the child interrupted.

“Slow down,” Clarke laughed at her enthusiasm. “I’m getting there.” Madi nodded, giving Clarke the okay to continue. “They realized that together, even bad children can do good things. They even began to see that some of the monsters were just like them.” Clarke remembered the Commander, who enacted the policy of ‘blood must not have blood’ that ended the ongoing conflicts between their people. “But when the parents came down to find their children, they did not understand this. They just made things worse. The hundred-"

Madi stopped her. “I thought you said it was a hundred and one.”

“You’re right,” Clarke said, continuing the story. “The hundred and one fought for their land. They fought for their friends. Sometimes they even fought against their own families.”

Madi’s face filled with shock, “Like their moms and dads?”

“Exactly,” Clarke remembered how a fifteen year old boy had to shoot his mother because it was the only way to stop her mind from being controlled. “They tried to be the good guys, but then they realized there are no good guys. And that they weren’t children anymore.”

Madi yawned and looked outside. The sun had begun to go down and the sky was painted with different shades of blue, pink, and orange. “Can you tell me the rest of the story later?” she yawned again. “I’m getting tired.”

“Sure,” Clarke stood up and gathered the drawings from the floor. “Do you want to sleep in the rover? I was thinking of going to try and find supplies tomorrow, and you could sleep longer in the morning while I drive."

The small girl nodded. “Okay.” She climbed into the back of the rover, which was parked in the opening of the cave, and laid down on the small pile of torn blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Clarke was awoken by the sound of a dry stick cracking outside the cave. She stuck her head out the open window on the driver side of the rover and looked around her. She saw nothing. She then looked in the back of the rover to see Madi sleeping soundly on the pile of old blankets. Clarke then decided that they should set off in search of supplies.

As the rover powered on, Madi shifted slightly on the blankets, but she remained asleep. Clarke carefully steered the vehicle away from the rocky cave entrance and back onto the trail before stopping. She paused, thinking for a moment. She soon remembered that there was a map under the driver seat.

Clarke pulled out the map and studied some of the details. She decided that they were a few miles east of Ton DC, a village that received its name from a broken sign that had once said Washington DC. Clarke found a piece of dusty coal on the floor and began marking a path on the map of where she needed to go. Before she was able to drive again, however, there was the familiar sound of a tree branch snapping.

“What?” Clarke whispered, confused. The branch sounded as if it were being crushed by a human rather than an animal or just falling naturally. Careful not to wake Madi, Clarke opened the door and looked outside.

Behind the rover, looking like a deer caught in headlights, was a boy no older than sixteen, holding his hands up in surrender. Clarke recognized him but didn’t know his name.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice me,” the boy admitted, smiling. “I guess I was being kinda loud.”

“Kinda loud?” Clarke said, trying to be quiet enough that Madi wouldn’t wake up. “I heard you from over there.” She pointed to the cave.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“What were you doing over there anyway? Besides waking people up.”

“I may or may not have been trying to steal some supplies from you…” the boy walked closer. He gave Clarke a look of recognition “Hey, your name is Clarke, right?”

Clarke nodded.

“I’m Chase,” he politely held his hand out for her to shake, only for her to deny his offer. “Not doing that? Okay,” he mumbled. “Um, do you know where we are?”

“Yeah,” Clarke looked at the map before showing Chase. “About three or four miles east of Ton DC.”

“Ton DC… Why does that sound familiar?” Chase thought out loud. “Did someone die there?”

Clarke looked offended at the fact that his first thought of the village was death. She then remembered what had happened. “Ton DC is where Finn Collins murdered eighteen innocent people just over a year ago.”

“Oh yeah,” Chase laughed nervously. “Wasn’t he, like, looking for some girl when he did that?”

“Yep,” Clarke nodded sadly. “That girl was me.”

“Oh,” Chase’s mood suddenly changed. “Well, um, can, uh…” he searched for a way to change the topic. “Can I get a ride with you?”

“A ride to where?”

“Um, I was hoping to the coast, but I guess anywhere will be fine.”

Clarke thought for a moment before sighing and gesturing toward the passenger seat of the rover. “Get in.”

“Thank you so much,” Chase said quickly as he rushed to the other side of the vehicle.

After about ten minutes of driving, Clarke became curious.

“So,” she glanced at Chase but soon returned her eyes to the trail in front of her. “What’s your story?”

“My story?” Chase laughed. “You make me sound like some kind of survivor, you know, like the ones they tell us about in those readings.”

Clarke gave him a look that let him know that she was serious.

“Okay,” Chase gave in. “I never had much growing up. My parents were always busy with work, and when they weren’t working, they were basically ignoring me. I would come home and say something like ‘I got an A on my biology test today’ and all I would get in return was ‘That’s nice, honey’ from my mom, who wouldn’t even look up from what she was doing, but my dad was different.” Chase had a look on his face that was a mixture of sadness and anger. “My dad said he wanted me to do the best that I could in everything, but he was not happy when I got anything less than an A in school.”

Clarke stopped the rover, thinking about how Chase’s parents were the complete opposite of her own. She then looked to Madi, who was still sleeping soundly in the back, and hoped that the little girl would never have to go through the pain that Chase obviously went through.

“I would show my grades to him,” Chase continued. “If there was a single B in the midst of all the A’s, he would…” a tear escaped from one of Chase’s dark brown eyes. He couldn’t continue.

“It’s okay,” Clarke attempted to comfort him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Chase regained composure and faked a smile. “I want to, but after, you’re telling me your story. Deal?”

“Deal,” Clarke agreed.

“I’m just gonna skim through some of the details if you don’t mind,” Chase said, looking directly at Clarke.

Clarke nodded in understanding.

“So, my dad eventually ended up getting arrested,” he continued. “The strangest thing happened, really. After my dad’s arrest, my mom changed. She actually began to pay attention to me. The only problem was, she lost her job and I was only thirteen, so I wasn’t old enough to work yet. We had limited money to begin with, but that just made it worse.”

“What did you do about that?” Clarke was curious as to how he had managed to get by.

Chase turned his head, clearly ashamed of his actions. “I started to steal things. It started off with small things: an extra ration of food, a blanket… you know, the necessities,” he paused. “But then it escalated. It morphed from the necessities to things that definitely were not worth the consequences.”

“Things like what?” Clarke asked in the most understanding tone that she could.

“Just larger stuff in general,” Chase answered. “Like, one day in the Exchange, I saw was this necklace. It was beautiful, probably made before the bombs. All I thought about in that moment was how much I could get for it, so I slipped it into my pocket and left.” he looked even more ashamed. “The next day I went back to trade it for money, but the security guard from the day before had noticed that the necklace was missing…” he paused. “That’s how I was confined. I was fourteen then. Four years of isolation before I would be retried and, going by Chancellor Jaha’s rules, I would be found guilty.”

“Then you were sent down with the rest of us,” Clarke finished for him, already knowing the end of the story.

“Clarke?” a small voice rose up from the back. “What’s this?”

Clarke turned around to see Madi holding up the radio that Raven had used to contact Bellamy in Mount Weather. She froze.

Chase gave Clarke a strange look before turning to Madi. “I think,” he began. “That’s a radio. Who knows if it even works anymore.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Madi placed the radio in Clarke’s hand. She paused for a moment, staring at Chase. “Wait, who are you?”

Chase laughed. “My name’s Chase. I was lost and Clarke helped me. Who are you?”

“I’m Madi,” the little girl said proudly.

“Wait,” Chase turned to Clarke, who had begun to fidget with the buttons on the radio. “So, you and who?” He glanced from Clarke to Madi and then back to Clarke. “You and Bellamy?”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “What? No! No, she’s not his,” she laughed. “She isn’t even mine.”

“Oh,” Chase looked disappointed. “She does look like a perfect mix of you and Bellamy.”

“Speaking of Bellamy,” Clarke changed the subject when Madi handed her the power cord for the radio. “If I can get this set up just right, I can, I mean, we can contact him.”

“How do you know it’ll work?” Chase asked, observing the radio.

“Because,” Clarke looked between the boy and girl in the rover. “I’ve been trying to contact him for nearly six months.” She sighed sadly. “I’ve never gotten an answer, though.”

“If you never get an answer, then why bother doing it every day?” Chase asked.

“I don’t know,” Clarke stared at the radio, her face full of sorrow. “I guess it’s just my way of staying sane, you know. Not forgetting who I am.” she paused. “Well, who I was. It’s just different without him.”

“Him?” Madi blurted. “Didn’t you tell me there was more than one person in space?”

“In space?” Chase’s eyes filled with confusion. “There are people in space? Still?”

Clarke glanced at Chase before turning to face Madi. “Is it time to finish the story?”

Madi nodded, eager to hear the rest of the magnificent tale.

“Okay,” Clarke began. “Where did we leave off?”

Madi was prepared to answer. “The bad children learned that there were no good guys.”

“Right,” Clarke searched through her mind to see where the story would go. “After all they did to survive, it turned out that the scary place was haunted by a monster they could not kill. So they ran. And they found a place that could save them. But they couldn’t figure out how to share it. Until a hero rose from the ashes to unite them all. In the end, when the unkillable monster finally came, not everyone made it inside. Eight warriors were forced to face the monster alone.”

“You were one of the eight,” Chase said quietly. “And so was Bellamy.”

Clarke nodded silently.

“Why is Bellamy the one you talk about most?” Madi questioned, her childlike curiosity shining through.

“I don’t know, really,” Clarke answered falsely. She knew exactly why she talked about him the most. She knew why she radioed him instead of the rest of her friends. She just wasn’t ready to tell herself the truth. She wasn’t  
ready to admit to herself that she loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Chase and Madi were sleeping in the back of the rover as Clarke sat on the hood, leaning against the windshield. As she stared up at the stars, she was reminded of one of her first nights on earth.  
A young girl named Charlotte was asleep at the base of a tree before she began to scream from a nightmare. She confessed to Clarke how her parents had been executed and she was confined for assaulting a guard. The only way Clarke could think of to comfort her in that moment was to point out the brightest dot in the sky: their old home.  
Clarke scanned the sky, searching for the space station. Almost directly above her in the sky, was the bright dot that she was so familiar with. The bright dot that held her friends. The bright dot that held him. Suddenly the only thought that occupied Clarke’s mind was Bellamy Blake, the rebel who had sacrificed so much for their people.  
Clarke sighed in sadness as realization swept over her. The realization that she may never see him again. She knew he would be safe in space, that was if he was still even alive. The thought of being away from him for five years was bad enough, Clarke didn’t want to know how it would feel to lose him forever.  
Clarke had never known anyone who made her feel the way that Bellamy did. Sure, she liked Finn, and she had real feelings for Lexa, but those feelings didn’t compare to her feelings for Bellamy. She had never been in a relationship before coming to earth, but then she met Finn Collins. Clarke didn’t initially like Finn, but she gave him a chance, only to find out that he had a girlfriend back in space. After Finn was Lexa, the commander of the twelve clans, who Clarke started off disliking. Lexa was the real reason why Finn had died, even if it was Clarke who plunged the knife into his heart - literally. Lexa claimed to be heartless, that love is weakness, but Clarke managed to break down her walls and find the true commander. All of that was ended by one stray bullet, aimed at Clarke, that found its way into the commander’s abdomen, leaving Clarke to watch the woman that she loved die in her arms.  
Clarke had hope for her and Bellamy, because she had disliked, no, despised him from their first meeting, but they eventually found a way to work together.  
The memories began flowing into Clarke’s mind with no warning.

 

* * *

“Hey, just back it up guys,” his deep voice echoed through the sea of teenagers eager to escape onto the new planet.  
“Stop!” Clarke shouted from the other side of the dropship. Bellamy paused, not opening the door. “The air could be toxic!”  
Bellamy rolled his eyes at her. “If the air is toxic, we’re all dead anyway.”  
Clarke glared at him before being interrupted by a girl’s voice. “Bellamy?”

* * *

Clarke never truly felt bad for Bellamy until one day, after they were nearly hit with the poisonous fog from Mount Weather, when they had to kill one of the members of their group out of mercy. That was the day she realized that Bellamy Blake was indeed human.  
* * *

Charlotte’s scream radiated through the trees, alarming Clarke. At the source of the sound, Clarke saw the twelve year old girl standing surrounded by massive trees, horrified at what she saw on the ground in front of her. Clarke remained hidden behind the young girl, not wanting to startle her more.  
It was Atom, Bellamy’s most devoted friend and helper. His skin was covered in white blisters and boils, and where there were none, there was bloody, peeling flesh. His formerly dark brown eyes were now glazed over with a foggy, white substance. It was obvious that he was in unbearable pain.  
Bellamy and Connor rushed through the broken branches and dried leaves, stopping when they saw Charlotte and Atom. Bellamy swore under his breath as he gave Atom a closer look.  
Atom kept muttering something barely audible between coughs that became quieter and quieter as he lost his breath. Clarke could only make out two words: “Kill me”.  
Charlotte took a step closer to Bellamy and pulled something out of her dirty, gray sweatshirt pocket. The object glinted in the sunlight and Clarke realized that the little girl was handing him a knife.  
Charlotte placed the knife in Bellamy’s hand. “Don’t be afraid,” she glanced at Atom, who was still suffering on the ground.  
Bellamy turned to face Connor. “Go back to camp,” he ordered. “Charlotte, you too.”  
They obeyed, turning around and walking off into the forest.  
Bellamy crouched closer to Atom and Clarke saw that as her opportunity to approach. She kneeled on the ground next to Atom’s right arm, earning a confused look from the man on his left.  
“I heard screams,” she explained.  
“Charlotte found him,” Bellamy’s eyes were locked onto Atom’s. “I sent her back to camp.”  
Clarke leaned slightly closer and inspected Atom’s wounds. There were so many blisters, almost all of his skin was covered. She looked up at Bellamy, who was giving her a sad and worried look. She shook her head. Bellamy glanced back down at Atom and solemnly nodded.  
“Okay,” Clarke tried to calm Atom down. He seemed to be panicking, choking on every breath. “I’m gonna help you, all right?” She began to gently run her fingers through his dark hair, and hummed to help clear his mind.  
Bellamy looked at Clarke as she, never breaking eye contact with Atom, took the knife from Bellamy’s hand. She was going to do what Bellamy never could have brought himself to do.  
Bellamy heard the knife enter Atom’s neck, and slightly winced when he heard it exit. He quickly glanced at the knife. The blade was coated in fresh blood. He then looked at Clarke, not taking his eyes off of her as she continued humming until Atom was still.

* * *

Clarke was broken out of her thoughts when she realized that there were tears flowing down her cheeks. No matter how Bellamy had treated her in the past, she knew there was some part of him that was human. She knew how much he cared. All she wanted in that moment was him.


	5. *Not An Actual Chapter*

I've been having some writer's block lately, and I can't really think of where I want this story to go in the next chapter(s). If any readers have suggestions on what the plot for the next chapter(s) should be, please comment on this chapter or send me a message on Instagram (@Bellarke011). Thank you :)


End file.
